


Welcome to the Team

by IdiotStarfish



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Big tired, F/M, lowkey flirts hidden in fairy tale referenced, some typos i probably missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotStarfish/pseuds/IdiotStarfish
Summary: Latios has Brendan, and now Latias is interested in getting a trainer, too. And who better than our very own May? Also Steven is there





	Welcome to the Team

The stars twinkled in the night sky above Fortree City, casting a pale light on the trees in the forest town. May walked out of the gym, turning her recently evolved Altaria's pokeball around in her hands. She sucked in a breath of the cold air, feeling her breath warm her hands as she exhaled it out. 

It was a normal night in the small, woodsy city. A perfect time for a walk, if she was up for it. She looked up at the stars, finding herself transfixed as she gazed at them. The star-filled sky reminded her of Littleroot, how they'd twinkle every usual night and fade out of sight on the nights of festivals. 

Shaking herself back into reality, she tore her eyes away from them and started to climb up the ladder that would take her away from the gym. Normally, she was filled with a bursting amount of pride after getting a new gym badge, but tonight, she felt strangely numb to it. She couldn't understand why. 

After a little more walking on trees she got back to the Pokemon Center and handed Nurse Joy her pokeballs so they could all be well-rested and ready to keep moving forward in the morning. She went upstairs to the bedrooms, trying and failing to get any rest herself. After a few moments of her feeble attempts to fall asleep, she finally let out a huff and gave up. She leaned over the side of her bed and pulled out her PokeNav. 

As she was about to see if Brendan was, for some ungroudonly reason, still awake, when she saw a small flash of light from outside the window of the Pokemon Center's bedroom. Careful not to wake any of the other travelers in the room, she got to her feet, walking over to the window to peek out. 

A red Pokemon met her eyes from outside, and May had to stifle a gasp when she realized what it was. It only made eye contact for a short moment that felt like an eternity before it turned and flew off into the night sky. 

May let out a breath she never realized she'd held. "Holy shit," she breathed, almost inaudibly. "If I imagined that, I'm more creative than I thought." 

A wave of exhaustion swept over her, as though seeing one of the Eon twins was something perfectly normal that would put you to sleep easily, even though she was still _really_ freaking out about it. She stumbled back into the bed she'd been using, going out like a light the second she collapsed on the bed.

—

She woke up to her PokeNav vibrating under her arm. 

With a groan, she shifted herself so she could grab it. She must've fallen asleep on it. Though it seemed like she'd slept past noon, she felt exhausted. She checked to see why it was vibrating, seeing multiple new messages from Brendan. 

_9:58am_   
_Hey, you're at Fortree, right?_   
_I'm heading there now, so don't leave before you see me!_   
_I've got a surprise for you, so don't sleep in!_   
_Oh Mew, I jynxed myself, didn't I? Now you're gonna sleep in, aren't you?_   
_1:12pm_   
_Hey, when you wake up, could you come to Route 118? There's somewhere I wanna take you!_

She glanced at the time. 1:46pm. She sighed. Why was she even so tired? She could barely remember anything from last night.   
_Maybe I went for a run or something. A normal, every day midnight run. Yeah, not very convincing._

She huffed, getting out of bed and changing into her clothes. She slipped her ribbon into her hair and grabbed her bag off the ground, opening the door and walking downstairs. 

Her Pokemon, of course, had been up for way longer than she had. After giving her thanks to Nurse Joy, she grabbed her pokeballs and rushed out, flying on her Altaria to Route 118, where she could see Brendan waiting while standing next to his newest Pokemon, a Tropius. 

She landed next to them, hopping off of her Altaria. "Thanks, Tori." She said to the Pokemon, taking a moment to pet it before putting it back in its pokeball. 

Brendan looked at her, a small smirk on his face. "Rest well, sleeping beauty?"

She scoffed, punching his arm lightly. "Shut up, Prince Charming. What'd you wanna show me?" 

"Glad you asked!" Brendan seemed glad to get away from the fairy tale nicknames. "You might wanna bring Tori back out," he said, pointing to the Altaria's pokeball. "We'll have to fly to get there." Slightly confused, she just shrugged and nodded, sending the fluffy Pokemon out again. 

They each climbed onto their respective winged Pokemon and started flying. "Can I at least get a hint?" May called over the wind as she narrowly avoided a flock of Wingull. 

"Nope!" Brendan called back, putting on a burst of speed. Grumbling, May followed him. Tori was faster, so they could easily get ahead of him and his wannabe dragon, but it hit May as annoyingly as the Taillow that flew into her face that she didn't know where in Hoenn they were flying to. 

After a moment, she spotted an island she'd never seen before on any maps of Hoenn through the clouds. She held on tighter to Tori as she saw that that was exactly where they were heading. Brendan landed first, of course; May followed more slowly as she tried to look at the island from above. 

Once her feet hit the ground again, she gave her Altaria an Oran berry from her bag before putting her back into her pokeball. She turned to look at Brendan. "So, what's with the creepy island that's not on literally any map I know of? And I know a lot of maps; I live with the professor, for Mew's sake." 

Brendan smiled at her, that same sweet, adorable smile that always told May she was about to get into something. Whether it'd be good or bad, she never had a clue. "Brendan, why are we on an island that shouldn't exist?" 

Brendan motioned around them. "May, welcome to one of the many Mirage Islands." She blinked. Mirage Islands? Why did that sound familiar? 

"One of the Mirage Islands...from the Eon tale?" She said, half speaking, half asking a question. Brendan nodded, giving her his usual smile this time. 

"Come with me! There's someone you've gotta meet, then we'll explain everything." Brendan started forward and May followed, still confused. _Why do I have to meet someone first? And why won't he just tell me what's up?_

He was her best friend, and May trusted Brendan with her life, but the murder-y vibes of this place were a bit too obvious to miss. 

Brendan led her to a clearing surrounded by trees, walking towards a familiar man standing in it. "Hey, Steven! We're here!" May almost stopped in her tracks. 

_"Steven Stone?!"_ She couldn't help but burst out, obviously shocked. Brendan looked confused, as if he weren't talking as if he were buddy-buddy with one of the most influential people in Hoenn. 

"What, you've heard of him before? Is he, like, a contest star or something and I just didn't notice it?" 

Steven looked so tired after hearing that question that it looked like he hadn't slept in years. He sighed. "No, Brendan, I'm not a contest star, it's because —" 

"It's because he's the son of the head of the biggest industry in the region, Brendan!" May interrupted. "You've lived here long enough to know that!" 

Steven looked a little embarrassed. Brendan looked like an idiot. After a moment of silence, Brendan shrugged lightheartedly, laughing a little. "You have to admit, though, he looks like a contest star." 

"Kyogre, he _really_ does. That probably would've been my first guess, too." May said, and they launched into a hushed conversation about how much he looked like a star. 

Steven, looking absolutely exhausted, interrupted them. "Brendan, shall we show her now?" 

Brendan looked up at him. "Oh! Right! Sorry," he added sheepishly. He turned back to May. "Alright! May, come with us! Try to look excited!" 

Here comes the murder vibes again. May followed them until they all got to a much larger clearing, this one breaking off into into cliff in front of a waterfall. And at the end the cliff floated a Pokemon that brought all the memories of the previous night rushing back into her head. "Latias," she breathed, mouth slightly agape as she stared at the red Pokemon. Latias met her gaze, looking pleased to see her again. "Brendan..." She began, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Why are we here?" 

"Because I have Latios, and Latias wanted to have a trainer too." He said, smiling at her. "I can't take care of both of the twins. I barely even knew who they were before Steven told me about them, and Latios is already hard enough.  
"So last night, Latias went out searching for a trainer she deemed fit to train her." 

"And she decided that you were that trainer, May." Steven finished. 

"But.." May said, not tearing her eyes away from Latias. "I'm not exactly the best trainer, and Latias is literally one of the protectors of Hoenn. Are you really sure she should be caught, especially by me?"

Brendan stood next to her and slipped his hand into hers. "You're a great trainer, May, and Latias knows that. If she didn't, she wouldn't have chosen you." He said kindly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. May smiled gratefully at him. 

"And as for the part about protecting Hoenn, I believe Latias thinks she can do that best when she's with you." Steven said, looking from Latias to May and back again. "But in the end, it's your choice. Will you accept, or will you decline?"

"No one will judge you either way." Brendan put in, Steven nodding in agreement. 

May sucked in a breath and slowly — hesitantly — released her hand from Brendan's. She took a step towards Latias, reaching a hand out towards her. "I accept." Latias pushed her head into May's hands, a rumbling, purr-like sound emitting from her. 

Steven nodded in approval and Brendan gave her a thumbs up. She smiled, gently petting Latias like she did Tori. She pressed her forhead against the Pokemon's. "Welcome to the team."

—

May and Brendan landed back on Route 118, though this time they'd flown on their respective Eons. May let out a small sigh of relief. "You will not believe how happy I am to finally be back on somewhere on the maps."

Brendan laughed, petting Latios. "Yeah, whatever. So, are you off to act like Sleeping Beauty some more?"

May started walking away from the beeches, leaving Brendan standing there. "Nah," she said, flashing him a smile. "I prefer Cinderella."


End file.
